Dragon Horn Hunter
の | romaji_name = Ryūkaku no Shuryōsha | image = DragonHornHunter-DUEA-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Warrior | type2 = Pendulum | level = 6 | pendulum_scale = 3 | atk = 2300 | def = 1000 | passcode = 21970285 | pendulum_effect_types = Continuous-like, Continuous-like | pendulum_effect = All Normal Monsters gain 200 ATK. You take no battle damage from battles involving Normal Monsters you control. | lore = The horns were needed to prepare a medicine for her village, suffering from a plague. Unknown to her, the dragons burned and trampled her village, once displaced from their den. | fr_pendulum_effect = Tous les Monstres Normaux gagnent 200 ATK. Vous ne recevez aucun dommage de combat de combats impliquant des Monstres Normaux que vous contrôlez. | fr_lore = Les cornes étaient nécessaires pour un médicament permettant d'enrayer une épidémie dans son village. Elle ne saura jamais que les dragons rasèrent son village, une fois chassés de leur tanière. | de_pendulum_effect = Alle Normalen Monster erhalten 200 ATK. Du erhältst keinen Kampfschaden aus Kämpfen, an denen Normale Monster, die du kontrollierst, beteiligt sind. | de_lore = Sie braucht die Hörner, um eine Arznei für ihr Dorf herzustellen, das unter einer Seuche leidet. Noch weiß sie nicht, dass die Drachen ihr Dorf verbrannt und dem Erdboden gleichgemacht haben, nachdem sie aus ihrer Höhle vertrieben wurden. | it_pendulum_effect = Tutti i Mostri Normali guadagnano 200 ATK. Non subisci danno da combattimento da battaglie che coinvolgono Mostri Normali che controlli. | it_lore = Le corna erano necessarie per preparare una medicina per il suo villaggio, colpito da un'epidemia. A sua insaputa, i draghi bruciarono e distrussero il suo villaggio, una volta cacciati dalla loro tana. | pt_pendulum_effect = Todos os Monstros Normais ganham 200 de ATK. Você não sofre dano das batalhas que envolvem Monstros Normais que você controla. | pt_lore = Os chifres eram necessários para preparar um remédio para a vila, que sofria com uma praga. Mas ela não sabia que os dragões queimariam e destruiriam a vila depois de retirados do seu lar. | es_pendulum_effect = Todos los Monstruos Normales ganan 200 ATK. No recibes daño de batalla de batallas que involucren a Monstruos Normales que controles. | es_lore = Los cuernos se necesitaban para preparar una medicina para su aldea, que sufría una plaga. Si que ella lo supiera, los dragones quemaron y arrasaron la aldea cuando fueron desplazados de su cubil. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：フィールドの モンスターの は２００アップし、 の モンスターの[[battle| ]]で する への ダメージは０になる。 | ja_lore = に しむ の を うため、 の となる[[Dragon|ドラゴン]]の を する[[female| ]][[Warrior| ]]。 その はすでに、 み を われたドラゴンたちによって み らされ、 き くされてしまった を、 はまだ らない・・・。 | trans_lore=A lady warrior who was on the hunt for dragon horns, to make a medicine for her home village, which was suffering from a plague. Unbeknownst to her, those displaced dragons went on to lay waste and burn down her village.... | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 필드의 일반 몬스터의 공격력은 200 올리고, 자신의 일반 몬스터의 전투로 발생하는 자신에게로의 전투 데미지는 0 이 된다. | ko_lore = 역병에 시달리는 고향의 마을을 구하기 위해, 영약의 원료가 되는 드래곤의 뿔을 남획하는 여전사. 그 마을은 이미, 거처에서 쫓겨난 드래곤들에 의해 짓밟혀 모조리 불타 버렸다는 사실을, 그녀는 아직 모른다... | en_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Normal Monster | stat_change = * Your monsters gain ATK * Your opponent's monsters gain ATK | life_points = Prevents battle damage | misc = * Normal Pendulum Monster * Female | database_id = 11315 }}